Mysterious Rain Shelter
MYSTERIOUS RAIN SHELTER---CHAPTER 14 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---Edited down and incorporated into Episode 5, " Mysterious First Date " ) Summary It's May already ( remember, the chapters in the manga are NOT in chronological order ), with hotter days now, and most of the students have changed to their summer school uniforms, but not Urabe. So it is no surprise that one day, when the weather is humid and damp, ready to rain, that Urabe, still wearing her winter school uniform, finds herself hot and sweaty while walking home from school. Tsubaki notices, too. When the rain finally comes down, both scurry to a large tree in the park, to seek shelter during the rainstorm. Tsubaki struggles to make pleasant 'small talk' while they are so close together, but ends up 'putting his foot in his mouth', and talking about how sweaty Urabe is. Somehow, she does not seem to mind, and talks about how sweat and ocean water are both salty. Urabe also states that she loves the ocean, and swimming in the ocean. Eventually, the rain stops, and taking a cue, Tsubaki asks Urabe if she would like to go to the ocean sometime this summer. She emphatically says, " Yes " ! The next day, Urabe comes to school wearing her summer school uniform, and Tsubaki rejoices. To him, not only does her school uniform, with it's much shorter skirt, show him more of her nicely shaped legs, but to him, today is the official 'First day of Summer' ! Plot At the beginning of a school day in May, Tsubaki and Ueno meet and greet one another. As they walk down one of the hallways, Oka runs past them, almost bumping into Ueno. But Ueno does not mind, because he takes note that Oka has begun wearing her summer school uniform, complete with a pleated mini-skirt ! Ueno becomes dreamy-eyed, stating that because of Oka, today must somehow be the first day of summer. On the walk home, Tsukabi notes that, unlike Oka, Urabe is still wearing her winter uniform, and points out that she is sweating because of that. Urabe counters that comment with a wind-up for a panty scissors attack, but merely retrieves a Japanese fan that she kept holstered in her panties, next to her scissors ! It is so hot and humid because it is about to rain, and it does so, while the couple is still walking home. Tsubaki suggests that they take shelter under a large tree in the park, which they do. Soon, Urabe becomes dreary, and leans her head on Tsubaki's shoulder. In such close quarters, Tsubaki remarks how nice she smells. Dumbfounded, Urabe remarks that she is actually very sweaty. See ? Salty ! Salty like the ocean ! Says Urabe, as she licks her arm. She confesses that she likes the ocean and swimming in the ocean. Urabe then makes the offer for Tsubaki to lick her arm. Also now dumbfounded at such an erotic gesture, he does just that. A picture is immediately formed in his mind, that of Urabe playing in the ocean, wearing a white bikini swimsuit ! Tsubaki contemplates to himself that Urabe can transmit pictures through her sweat, same as through her drool. The rain finally stops. On a whim, Tsubaki implores that the two of them go to the ocean for a day of swimming and fun sometime during the upcoming summer, and Urabe accepts. The next day before school, Tsubaki is waiting for Urabe so that they can walk together in the morning. He rejoices when he catches sight of her. She is wearing her summer school uniform, now with a short, pleated skirt that shows off her long legs. Tsubaki notes that Ueno had it wrong, because TODAY is the first day of summer, due to Urabe ! Category:Chapters